1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to devices for treating injured limbs and, more particularly, is directed toward a portable apparatus which is designed to provide cold compression on an elevated, injured limb as soon as possible after the injury, and which also may be used during subsequent treatment for application of heat or in contrast therapy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices have been proposed in the past for treating injured limbs. Such devices are exemplified by the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,775,442; 2,702,552; 3,561,435; 3,678,936; 4,071,031; and 4,149,529.
While each of the devices described in the above-cited patents may be useful under special circumstances, I have found that, when utilized to treat soft-tissue injuries to the arm or leg of an athlete, each of the patented devices suffers from one or more deficiencies. For example, the device described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,031 comprises a limb support which is designed to elevate the limb of the patient and which is also adapted to receive fluid or ice for treating the injured limb. This device is remiss in that it fails to provide any means for compressing the injured tissue, which can be extremely important in reducing the healing time of the injury. Other devices, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,775,442 and 2,702,552, place the injured or treated limb in direct contact with the treatment fluid, which can undesirably affect the wound.
In dealing with athletic injuries, we have discovered that it is extremely important to be able to treat the injured limb as soon as possible after the injury has occurred. Therefore, an important feature of a practical limb-treatment device for athletes would be its simplicity and portability so that it can be available on the playing field when needed.
Another important design feature for a practical limb-treatment device for athletes would be that the injured limb be compressed. This can be especially important if the injury involves internal bleeding, since such compression will assist in limiting the amount of or stopping the internal bleeding. Another feature of such a device should be that it offers elevation to the injured limb which, together with the compression, delays swelling. The overall effect of such a device would be to substantially reduce the recovery time of the athlete from that heretofore necessary. For mass production, the device should also be as simple in construction as possible, and be made of readily available components.
The importance of immediate application of cold to a sports-related injury has been confirmed by articles such as "Athletic Injuries: Heat vs. Cold", A. Kalenak, MD., et al, AFP, November 1975, pp. 131-134, Vol. 12. No. 5, and "Rehabilitating the Injured Athlete", V. Smodlaka, MD, ScD, The Physician and Sportsmedicine, Vol. 5, No. 11, November 1977. The latter article also recognizes the need for compression and elevation of the injured extremity.
It is also known that it may be desirable to apply heat to the injury some 2-3 days after the injury occurs. Heat therapy accelerates the process of repair by stimulating local circulation and preventing fibrosis with early active exercise. Contrast treatment involves the alternate submission of the injured extremity in hot and cold water, and has also been shown to the beneficial. See, for example, "Contrast Bath Treatment for Sprains" by Gary K. Smith, The Physician and Sports Medicine, March 1967, p. 133.
The present invention is advanced with a view toward meeting the above-noted requirements for a practical limb-treatment device for athletes while overcoming the deficiencies of the prior art devices described above.